<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternity by Yuuzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181903">Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel'>Yuuzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mild Spoilers, counting fish is a valid hobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus is not completely sure how forever works, but if it's like this, he might be alright with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if this is comprehensive, but I had Emotions and wanted to get them out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patroclus always thought the river Lethe was a depressing sight. <br/>It flows slowly, without a beginning or destination in sight. Lethe had been mocking him, had been offering him a way to stop his pain, but he never took more than a sip from it. <br/>Right now, Patroclus is glad that he stayed strong, that for some reason, feeling careless and peaceful seemed like a worse fate than to keep the ache in his heart, to keep aching for his other half.</p><p>Maybe the river only looked so depressing because he was sitting next to it alone.<br/>With Achilles’ soft hair tickling his chin and Achilles’ rough hand <i>finally</i> in his own, even the river Lethe looks almost beautiful. </p><p>Even after years of being dead, it still has not completely sunk in that this is it. This is what the rest of his soul’s existence is going to be. <br/>It used to be a harrowing thought, that the rest of his days and nights would be spent counting fish swimming through Lethe. </p><p>There will still be countless times for Patroclus to sit alone and stare at the river and wait, but now he knows what he will be waiting for. <br/>He will count fish until he reaches around 100, sometimes less, sometimes more, and then he will not be alone. Just like now.<br/>Patroclus is no longer lonely, his Achilles is with him, talking to him, laughing with him, laughing at him whenever a fish swims by and Achilles says a number out loud. </p><p>Patroclus is not completely sure how forever works. But if there will be infinite times of him excitedly waiting for Achilles, then there will also be infinite moments of this, of pulling Achilles close, letting Achilles rest his head on his shoulder and pressing soft kisses to Achilles’ forehead. </p><p>Maybe Elysium is doing its job after all. Having an eternity of Achilles to look forward to seems about as close to paradise as it gets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>